tvsaddleclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Horses of Pine Hallow
Overview There are many horses at Pine Hollow. Read about them below and click on their Saddle Club Horses Realizing that Belle and Stevie Lake belong together, Chelsea Webber did the right thing and brought Belle back to Pine Hollow. As Stevie nursed the mare back to health the two formed a special bond. Belle's kind of shy until she gets to know you. Stevie named her after The Phantom Horse in the story that Max told. She once got very sick because of a piece of wood stuck in her leg. *[[Starlight|'Starlight']]: Originally called Pretty Boy. A six-year-old Buckskin Gelding with a blaze and a lopsided star. He belongs to Carole and is boarded at Pine Hollow along with the rest of the horses and ponies. He's really sweet, but didn't get along with Prancer in "Horse Shy", but in the end, they started getting along. Carole's father bought Starlight for Carole with the money her mother left Carole after she died from cancer. Carole almost sold Starlight in "Greener Pastures Part 2" after the devastating loss of Cobalt which is Veronica DiAngelo's horse. Starlight almost joined the Army in "Moving On Part 2" when it seems that Carole will be leaving Pine Hollow and The Saddle Club forever when her dad is deployed overseas. Starlight can be a bully sometimes but is mostly gentle and affectionate. Starlight is also intuitive and seems to know just what Carole wants before she asks anything of him. Starlight was called "She" in Season 1 and "Girl" twice in Season 2. Starlight is Prancer's pasture mate. Starlight and Prancer are best friends. In the books, Starlight is a Bay part Thoroughbred gelding who Carole gets as a Christmas present from her dad after Lisa tells Colonel Hanson about Starlight when Mr. and Mrs. Atwood wanted to buy him for Lisa. Lisa knew that she wasn't ready for her own horse yet. Carole calls him a bully. Starlight is the longest-serving horse at Pine Hollow. *[[Belle|'Belle']]: Originally called Blackie. A seven year old Black Arabian/Saddlebred Warmblood mare with a star was discovered by Stevie struggling to survive in the wilderness. She belongs to Stevie as of Episode 18. She is a high spirited horse and one of the strongest in the stable. Stevie first encountered Belle during a western riding clinic, thinking she was The Phantom Horse that had been talked about so much. Belle appeared dirty and straggly with rain rot patches on her back. Stevie rescued the abandoned mare and brought her to the stable to clean her up. Not long after claiming her, thanks to Deborah, Belle's original owner, Chelsea Webber, came to reclaim the horse. *[[Prancer|'Prancer']]: A three-year-old Chestnut Off the Track Thoroughbred mare with white socks, a white spot on her nose, and a star. She is ridden by Lisa as of Episode 12. Prancer is the most gorgeous and beautiful ex-racehorse that Carole would exercise for racehorse owner David McCloud until the mare sprained a ligament and a fed-up McCloud made plans to sell her for slaughter. The girls made plans of their own to rescue Prancer by "horse napping" her in the middle of the night and hiding out in Max and Mrs. Reg's old barn. Max bought Prancer and with the help of The Saddle Club, started training her as a school horse. She saved Carole, Stevie, and Lisa from a deadly snake, after running away due to the fact that she was going to be sold and The Saddle Club went looking for her but fell into an old abandoned mine shaft. With the proper training, Lisa believes that Prancer can become a champion showjumper. Prancer helped Liam save Lisa's life when she had to have an emergency Appendectomy due to stress from school, homework, ballet, clarinet lessons, riding lessons, and babysitting. Prancer is Starlight's pasture mate. Prancer and Starlight are best friends. In the books, Prancer is bay like Starlight and Belle and she has a Whiteface and unlike in the TV Series, Mr. McCloud is a kind man who puts the well being of his horses first and Max and Dr. Judy both own her. In the "Pine Hollow" series Prancer dies along with her foals during a difficult pregnancy. In Season 3 Prancer is solid Chestnut and she doesn't have any of her markings. Other Horses *[[Garnet|'Garnet']]: A seven-year-old Chestnut Anglo-Arabian pureblood mare with a blaze. She belongs to Veronica as of Episode 13 when her parents buy her after Cobalt must be put down. Veronica did not want Garnet originally because she so desperately wanted a stallion, and she even asked her dad to send her back. Veronica even said that Garnet wasn't better than Cobalt, but she loves her even though Carole tends to care for her more. Garnet gets stolen in "Horsenapped" and thanks to Carole's quick thinking and the help of Stevie, Phil, Scooter, Murray, and Red, Carole manages to get Garnet back to the stables without Veronica noticing. Veronica sold Garnet in "Horse's Keeper" to avoid working at Pine Hollow to pay for Garnet's board and to avoid having Stevie be her supervisor, but in the end, Veronica gets Garnet back and promises to look after her more often. *[[Comanche|'Comanche']]: A nine-year-old Bay Appaloosa gelding with a white blaze on his face, black marks on his legs, and a thick shaggy mane and tail. He was one of the original school horses that Max bought when he took over running the stable. Comanche is an easy-going horse with an even temper, although he often gets spooked. He is ridden by Stevie until "Found Horse Part 2". Stevie still takes time to look after Comanche, often taking him and Belle on picnics. He is ridden by Sam as of Episode 18, but in Season 2 Danny rode Comanche, but sometimes Kristi would ride Comanche. Ashley rode Comanche in "Show Ponies Part 1" and "The Ride of His Life". In the second season, Comanche was almost put down when it was thought that he had contracted an equine virus when in reality he had colic after Ashley and Melanie let him eat freshly cut grass from an empty pasture that Red mowed while they were riding on him and playing Capture the Flag. He is one of Pine Hollow's school horses. Comanche is afraid of thunderstorms and mud puddles. *[[Patch|'Patch']]: A twelve-year-old Brown and White Pinto Skewbald gelding. He is ridden by Lisa until "Jumping to Conclusions". Veronica was forced to ride Patch after Cobalt died until she got Garnet in Episode 13. Patch is the pony that all new riders start on. He's a smart little pony, sometimes referred to as "push-button" since he stays focused and doesn't get spooked easily. His nickname is "Push-Button Patch". Quiet and kind, Patch is the perfect teacher. Patch is not seen or mentioned in Season 2. However, Patch is mentioned one last time in "Staying the Distance". He is one of Pine Hollow's school horses. In the books, Lisa rode Patch only once, and Patch gets spooked if anybody slams a door and he's allergic to flies. *[[Cobalt|'Cobalt']]: A six-year-old black Thoroughbred stallion, known to be the most expensive horse in Willow Creek, belonged to Veronica until Episode 10. He was a skilled jumper and hated being loaded into trailers. Veronica took no interest in caring for him. Carole had a deep relationship with Cobalt, and often took him out on hacks and jumping. After Veronica pushed him too hard in a jumping contest in "Greener Pastures Part 1", he suffered irreparable fractures, and there was no choice but to put him down. Before his death, Delilah was bred to Cobalt and later gave birth to his only son, Samson. Even though Veronica refused to take care of Cobalt he still loved her, but he loved Carole more. He was brave, proud, and sometimes hot-tempered, but he had a gentle soul and a big heart. *'Delilah': A nine-year-old Palomino Thoroughbred mare with a white blaze. She is sweet but temperamental and belongs to Max. Carole rode Delilah until she bought Starlight. Delilah was bred to Cobalt seven months before his death. Carole was originally the only one at Pine Hollow the night she gave birth until Stevie and Lisa did the right thing and gave up their plans and joined her as originally planned. She gave birth to a colt, whom the girls name Samson, after the Biblical Story of Samson and Delilah. Veronica mocks them the following day, later exclaiming to Kristi that it's "just a foal" when it's time for Stevie's other best friend Tina to go back home after her yearly visit with Stevie. *[[Samson|'Samson']]: A one-year-old bay Thoroughbred colt with the usual red coat with black mane and tail. He is Delilah and Cobalt's foal, named after the popular Bible Story of Samson and Delilah. Like Patch, Delilah, and Nickel Samson isn't seen or mentioned in Season 2. In the books, Samson is black like Cobalt. In "Flying Change" when Delilah got Mastitis during the day Melanie feed Samson so Dr. Judy wouldn't have to put a tube down his throat to make him eat and Red took the night shift. *'Barq': A ten-year-old White Arabian gelding. He belongs to Mrs. Reg. He is ridden by Kristi until Season 2 though she didn't frequently care for him, often leaving other people to do the work for her. In "Blind Faith" Beth Elliott rode Barq when she, The Saddle Club, and Max went to look for Jenna after she snuck off and went for a ride with Liam. When Max first meets Barq, his owner was going to put him down. Mrs. Reg bought Barq for Max and he turned out to be one of the best school horses. Mrs. Reg rides Barq in lessons. *'Pepper': Originally called Clyde. A twenty-eight-year-old dapple grey Appaloosa Mustang, whom Max’s father rescued from poachers when he was just a yearling. He is ridden by Sam until episode 18 and Kristi rode Pepper only once in "The Home Straight". He is retired and sold to Bud in Season 2. When Pepper's mother, Licorice, went into labor she had a tough time and Bud stayed with Licorice to keep her company and became friends with Pepper when he was born. After "The Home Straight" Pepper isn't mentioned again. In the books, Pepper is ridden by Lisa until he is put out to pasture and then he's put down in "Autumn Trail". *'Teddy': Phil's handsome palomino Quarter Horse gelding. He doesn’t board at Pine Hollow, but he is trailered in for lessons. He spooks easily on the trail and is afraid of loud noises and bad weather. Teddy is Belle's boyfriend. In Season 1 Teddy is bay. *'Storm': A badly damaged and abused horse that Lisa chooses to be Pine Hollow’s first Foster Horse. Storm likes carrots. Storm is worse with men. Storm was originally going to be put down until Lisa talked Red into making Storm Pine Hollow's foster horse. Storm loves Lisa and Mr. Roth equally. Red didn't believe in Storm until Mrs. Reg had a talk with him. Storm is eventually adopted by Mr. Roth in "Foster Horse Part 3". *'Hugo': A French champion dressage horse. A big sweet Grey Andalusian with white socks, a ‘crescent of A’ brand, and a Moon shaped mark on his hindquarters. He is owned by Dorothée. Dorothée almost sold Hugo to Veronica in "Show Ponies Part 2" until he acted up when Veronica was riding him. Dorothée has been riding Hugo again ever since. *'Windsong': A magnificent chestnut Thoroughbred racehorse who eventually is found to have a reaction to natural remedies. Windsong temporarily belonged to Veronica until they have no choice but to sell Windsong when Mr. diAngelo makes some bad investments. Windsong couldn't compete in The Bridgemont Cup after he went into Anaphylaxis because of Ethan Lowell Jr. *'Dime': A temperamental White pony with a shaggy mane. Throws riders at least three times a week. Pins back his ears when he’s upset. Dime bites. He is ridden by Melanie. In Season 3 Dime is Bay. *'Penny': A sweet-natured White Haflinger mare. Very attached to Dime. Like Eddie Penny is a fat pony, which always gets up to all manner of mischief. She is ridden by Megan. In Season 3 Penny is ridden by Jess. In Season 3 Penny is Bay. *'Nickel': Pine Hollow's favorite pon and she's a really sweet Grey Mare. After Season 1 Nickel isn't mentioned again. *'Eddie': A brown and white fat pony who gets up to all manner of mischief. In "Blind Faith" he is ridden by Jenna. In "Show Ponies Part 1" Carole rode Eddie when Stevie borrowed Starlight since Belle was really tired. In "Fillies versus Colts" Deborah rode Eddie. After "Foster Horse Part 2" Eddie isn't mentioned again and after "Fillies versus Colts" Eddie isn't seen again. *'Angel': The horse has been sent to Red for training because she has a problem. Angel runs away with her riders. In "Tender Foot" when Ashley and Melanie disobeyed Red and rode Angel anyway she galloped back to Pine Hollow to let Red know that Ashley and Melanie were in trouble again and needed help. After "Tender Foot" Angel isn't seen or mentioned again. *[[Diablo|'Diablo']]: A wild big black Friesian stallion. He was originally owned by Rafael, and they shared a very special rapport. Rafael often let him wander, and Diablo always came back to where Rafael was. When Nevil stole the money that Rafael's family-owned he had to sell Diablo to Lisa. In the end, Lisa let Diablo go so he could run free in the wild just like when he'd ask Rafael to be allowed to roam. Diablo returns to Pine Hollow in "Lisa's Choice Part 1" and "Lisa's Choice Part 2". Despite being apart, Lisa and Diablo share a unique connection and he will always come back to Lisa when she is in need. *'Midnight': A black Thoroughbred gelding. A temperamental and abused horse that constantly plays upon Desi. He belongs to Desi until Episode 9. When Desi’s father learns of Midnight’s true nature he puts the horse on the market, but Desi is afraid no one will buy a horse with such a bad upbringing and it looks like Midnight will be put down. Simon and Midnight form a special bond. He belongs to Simon as of "One Step Forward". *'Jellybean': A grey speckled Andalusian mare. She is one of the most majestic and gorgeous horses in the stables. Desi’s father bought her to replace Midnight. Jellybean is one of the most expensive horses at Pine Hollow. She belongs to Desi as of Episode 12. Simon comes up with Jellybean's name in "Itchy" and Desi likes it and agrees to call her Jellybean much to the annoyance of Veronica who wanted Desi to name her Adagio. Jellybean has several markings on her withers due to being registered. *'Chili': Murray's liver chestnut Quarter Horse. Chili is a mountain horse and he's great on the rough trails. *'Danville Duchess': A bay Thoroughbred mare. This million-dollar racehorse is brought to Pine Hollow by her owner Gus in order to settle her before a big race. Duchess and miniature donkey Trouble form an unlikely friendship and never want to be parted. *'Savage': A Chestnut school horse who's as gentle as a lamb. He's ridden by Simon until "One Step Forward". *'Trouble': A young Miniature Mediterranean Donkey. Adopted by Melanie and Jess, this mischievous little donkey is a favorite at Pine Hollow with his cheeky personality and many hidden talents. We meet him in "Back In The Saddle". Trouble is poisoned in "Lisa's Choice Part 2" because of Veronica. It's later revealed that Trouble is a Castilian Grey. *'Sky': A beautiful ghostly Silvery White Welsh Pony that mysteriously appears and saves Carole and Starlight’s lives. The Saddle Club later learn that Sky is a guide for the blind when his owner Miranda arrives at Pine Hollow to claim him. In "Seeing is Believing" Miranda calls Sky her and girl. Sky looks like the pony on the pillow that Dr. Hanson gave Carole before she lost her battle with Cancer. Category:Horses